secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition of the Order
1.HISTORY INTRODUCTION The Coalition of the Order was founded in Feburary 2011 as the undergroup coalition of a much older faction under construction at the time - but through hard work and perseverance to develop into an individual standing faction, it has become its own group, with its own chain of command and goals separate of the former master group. TIME OF DOUBT Feburary - May The Coalitions first period was the period of Doubt, following its birth from within another older group for the sake of activity at the time. The CO had no major goals or direction except to put up a fight and bring in valuable data on the political machinations of the main grid. It's first armor was donated from the armory of its former master, as was the land and resources required to set the group up - and so Strike was bought, our first homestead. {C Through the constant battles and political interaction at the time, the command of CO collected valuable data on the culture of the SLMC - but for some it wasn't enough to merely exist. The Coalition's base, Strike, came under heavy attack for its first few months alive due to the SLMC's collective will to test the mettle of all newcomers and people of the past. Activity was strong, and morale was on fire - resulting in several prolific victories against armies several times our size at their home bases, and many defensive victories at our territories. TIME OF STRIFE May - June The Coalition soon entered a time of strife due to in-fighting relating to the master group - and soon a split occurred of members wishing to leave due to lack of patience for the strained production crew. This vicious fighting caused inside disputes which threatened to tear the group apart unless the cells split for the good of the group, but by the time each had gone their way, the group was injured. This mortally wounded the Coalition for a time, following the leave of 3 or 4 of its command and some core members as a result of lack of new developments and political direction, and the fact the group itself was created in wait for the development of its master, of which seemed like it would never exist. Eventually it was decided that the Coalition must reform and continue on, if not for the will of its master that gave birth to it, then for the members who had contributed and worked hard to keep it alive, and build up its reputation separately from the its former hegemony. The master group chose to spare the Coalition, and with its dying breath, gave to the Coalition all of its remaining resources, including the personnel required to move, command and set up a new outpost at a simulator known as 'Lockout.' TIME OF REDEMPTION July - September The Coalitions time at Lockout will be remembered fondly by all that attended - it was a fresh start for all those involved, and all those dedicated enough to remain in an organization with an apparently doomed future. It was at Lockout that the Coalition was able to gather up the resources to develop a strong base of development, and put our new equipment and attracted new members (And lose some old ones.) Among events at Lockout was the change of command from the typical system to the newer one, and a new vain of independence earned by releasing attachment to the past and its former master group, and then opening up recruitment to new areas previously off limits. Naturally this resulted in both major strides of progress and massive problems, but ultimately it was a success for the Coalition. Activity solidified after a while, and progress had began to slow down, and so the CO opted for a change of command which resulted in the loss of power for several commanders, and the integration of new ones - it was at this time that some members left, and the Coalition moved its operations home to the graveyard of its master group: Redoubt. TIME OF SOLIDARITY The Coalition have entered the time of solidarity - They have decided to recollect efforts and become an upstanding, self sufficient army free of the curses of their past. To be continued.. Category:History